elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Slow Time
Slow Time is a Dragon Shout in Effects When activated, the Slow Time Shout slows everything down significantly for a short amount of time. Although the Dragonborn is also affected by the time-slowing effects, they are able to move much faster than their enemies while the Shout is active, allowing them to attack enemies with less danger of getting hit back. This is particularly useful against enemies that are normally too powerful to afford getting hit by, like Dragons, Dragon Priests, and Dwarven Centurions. It is also useful for mages using spells which require charging. It can also help for characters who cannot block, allowing you to dodge them. The shout is affected by an alteration perk Stability, which gives 50% longer duration to the shout. It is also affected by potions of fortify alteration, which can increase the duration. Enchanted gear however, only reduces alteration spell costs and does not affect the shout. Using amulet of talos and blessing of talos to reduce shout cooldown, and using the stability perk and potions of fortify alteration, it is possible to cause a persistent (as long as you refresh the shout by shouting again before the effect runs out) slow time effect. Uses *This Shout is useful in conjunction with Fortify Enchantment or Fortify Smithing potions, because their effect, which normally lasts for 30 seconds, can be slowed to last around a minute. *This Shout may be particularly advantageous to archers and mages, as it can allow for several shots to be fired before a melee enemy can reach striking range, minimizing the risk while reloading or charging spells, and slowing targets to allow for greater accuracy over distances. *This Shout is great for assassins. The player will be able to is sneak attack multiple enemies before the player is detected. However, this is only effective if the Illusion perk Quiet Casting is acquired, as enemies may become aware of the player's presence when the Shout is used otherwise. Word Wall Trivia *Despite the fact that time slows, damage per second effects, such as those used by the Flames spell or a dragon's breath attack, do not slow with it, making these attacks much more deadly. *While under the effect of the shout, the perk Steady Hand will have no effect. *On the Shout menu in game, the icon representing the Shout moves considerably slower than other Shout icons. Bugs * After learning the first word, the second and third word walls may not activate, making it impossible to learn the full shout. This can be solved on PC using the console command "player.teachword X" where X represents the ID of the shout to be learned. * Using the shout in some locations can cause it to last for an extended duration. When in Drelas' Cottage it can last until the player rests. *Trying to ride a horse while time is slowed can cause the player to lose control of the character, which stops moving but slides to the right (unconfirmed). Appearances * References *GT.TV with Geoff Keighley - Skyrim ru:Замедление времени es:Relentizar tiempo de:Zeit Verlangsamen (Schrei) Category:Dragon Shouts Category:Skyrim: Magic